


Mud-stained Knees

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, One Word Prompt Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's down the castle steps now, and he stumbles and falls to the dirt below, caring not when his knees land in a puddle of mud from the previous storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud-stained Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Agony
> 
> Requested by: Asherien
> 
> Written for: One Word Meme (kirakiraunmei [dot] livejournal [dot] com [slash] 2973 [dot] html; fill in the proper punctuation marks where the words in brackets are and remove the spaces as needed)
> 
> Author's Notes: The only reason this is Elibe is because Asherien specifically specified no Archanea. So I wrote it about Percival from FE6.
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers for FE6 if you haven't learned about Elphin yet.

It isn't a physical pain; at least Percival doesn't think so. There is a pain radiating from somewhere in his body, he knows. His hand instinctively rests over his heart and the pain lessens, but only slightly. He knows it's not his heart, either.

"Are you sure?" His voice comes out strained, so unlike him to the point where Douglas looks at him questioningly-he probably sees not a man, but a boy before him, a boy shocked to the core at the news he has just been given.  
"Make no mistake, Percival," says Douglas, as he looks out the window. The sun is sinking under the horizon, setting the skies alight with an array of reds and pinks fading slowly into purples and blues. "It was Prince Mildain. The king has confirmed it himself."

Percival can hardly breathe-air feels like lead in his lungs and he stares at nothing in particular, trying to piece all of what Douglas just told him together to make one coherent picture.  
"No...," he whispers, and the next minute he knows he is no longer in that stuffy room, pays little attention to where he is going and more on the searing, agonising pain radiating through him. He's down the castle steps now, and he stumbles and falls to the dirt below, caring not when his knees land in a puddle of mud from the previous storm. He's practically gasping for air as he tries to keep himself in control.

"Mildain..."

The autumn air is cold, and Percival knows where the pain is coming from now. It's not from his body and it's not from his heart.

It's from his soul.


End file.
